MichelleXRiley Holiday for 2, Lebian Sex
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Michelle and Riley go on a holiday to Spain and go from Best friends to Lesbian lovers


Michelle and Riley were taking a well earned break from the studio by going on a holiday to Spain. When they arrived at their private villa they decided to unpack and go into the pool.

Michelle put on a white bikini and Riley wore her dark blue one. After an hour and a half of swimming and laying in the hot tub, the two of them got out and got dry.

30mins later...

They had just gotten dry and out some cloths on, Michelle wearing black leggings and a white tank top and Riley was wearing blue yoga pants and a matching blue t-shirt. Michelle walked in on Riley with her hands down her trousers masturbating.

"Riley what are you doing?" Michelle exclaimed

"Oh shit" Riley said as she immediately pulled her hand out of her.

Michelle could she her juices on it already and a damp patched where they had soaked through.

"It's just that I've never had sex before and I wanted to know what it felt like" Riley said "Would you mind maybe showing me what it feels like to get orally pleasured?" She asked

"It's ok, I get it, of course I will" Michelle said

Riley pulled down her already soaked yoga pants and her purple thong. She opened her legs wide allowing Michelle's head to enter. Michelle stared at her pink opening, glistening with her juices. Michelle lent forward until her face was only centimetres from Rileys womanhood. For a brief second, Riley could feel Michelle's breath on her inner thighs. Michelle then dove in licking, sucking and kissing her pussy. Riley moaned out from the this new world of pleasure she was experiencing. This made Michelle horny and she upped the speed of her tongue.

"Michelle, I'm gonna cum" Riley moaned "where do I do it?" She asked

"Go ahead and do it on my face" Michelle said in between licks

Riley exploded over Michelle's face, Michelle swallowed what was in her mouth and licked around her mouth. She then used her hand to gather up the cum off and face and sucked it up.

"That was amazing!" Riley exclaimed

"Now that I did you, you have to do me" Michele said.

Michelle removed her leggings and pink thong. Her legs were nicely tanned from the Spanish sun, but not too brown, She then opened her legs wide for her friends entry, Riley put her head inbetween Michelles thighs. She began to lasps at Michelle's cunt. Licking, sucking and kissing it just as Michelle had for her. Michelle moaned loudly.

'Damn when did she learn to eat pussy like this' She thought.

A few minutes later Michelle came inside Rileys mouth and she swallowed it all. Riley sat upright so that she was face to face with Michelle ,

"That was f-" she was interrupted by Riley crashing her lips against hers. It was weird feeling, tasting herself inside her friends mouth but it was really nice. Riley lifted off Michelle's shirt exposing her pink bra holding her D cup beast. Michelle reached behind herself and unclasped the bra, catching it as it fell and tossing it to the side. Michelle then removed Rileys shirt and purple bra allowing her breast, which were also D cup, free. The two of them looked at each others naked bodies, admiring them. They both had such sexy bodies.

Michelle pushed Riley down in the bed and lay on top of her. With her legs either side of Rileys body and one hand above her shoulder. With the other hand, she pushed her index and middle finger in and out of Rileys vagina. A minute later Riley exploded with her 3rd and biggest orgasm, the sensation powering throughout her body. Riley went over to her suitcase and pulled out a double ended dildo.

"Wanna try it out?" She asked

"Sure" Michelle said

Riley slid one end into her pussy and Michelle slid the other end into her pussy until her butt was on her lap. The two girls scissored, allowing the 6 inches of fake dick to go in and out of their cunts. Michelle came over the dildo followed shortly by Riley. They switched the ends around and sucked the other ones cum off it.

Michelle dropped the dildo on the floor and they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Authors notes: hope you all enjoyed this and if you have any story preferences then comment down below. I also do personalised stories so comment down below the people and wheather it should be a gay, lesbian or straight fanfiction and I will write that up.**


End file.
